


tiny boy with big dreams

by Anonymous



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Macro/Micro, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yuuto is suddenly small. Like, really small. Ren is into it.
Relationships: Nanahoshi Ren/Goryou Yuuto
Kudos: 11
Collections: AAside Anonymous Fic Collection, Anonymous





	tiny boy with big dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, don't think too much about how Yuuto got like that.
> 
> This is inspired by that collab where the vocalists and main guitarists (or bassist, in Fuurai's case) are tiny chibis with kitty hoodies. Basically, please imagine chibi Yuu fuckies.
> 
> WARNING: This fic contains Ren fingering a really tiny (like, able to fit in two hands) Yuuto, and then jacking off and cumming all over him. Also he can barely hear Yuuto.

Yuuto is very, very small.

Ren had come to look for him backstage when he didn't show up to the after-live dinner, only to find him hobbling around on the couch. He's horribly tiny, and light enough for him to pick up by just grabbing him with one hand. He had to lean it until his ears almost touch Yuuto just to hear him squeak out a slightly panicked, "Ren!" His outfit has changed, too. Instead of the usual stage outfit or casual clothes, he's wearing a fluffy cat hoodie, with a scarf wrapped around his tiny neck.

In short, Yuuto looks very, very fragile.

Ren is ashamed to admit the thought turned him on.

That's how they got here, the hoodie discarded and Ren rubbing his fingertip against Yuuto's small chest. The other is squirming against the pressure. His face is adorably flushed when Ren flicks the tiny, tiny nipples with his nail. He can't actually hear him, his voice is too small, but he takes his grinding against the digit as affirmation. "Does that feel good, Yuuto? Do you like that?"

Yuuto nods almost frantically, little hands gripping his finger as he practically humps his fist. Ren chuckles when he feels something poke against the first knuckle. "You're hard already?" He nods again with teary eyes. He pushes his but against Ren's other palm, face pleading. How can Ren deny such a cute sight? "Alright, alright. Sit on the couch, okay? I'll get the stuff."

He plops Yuuto down on the armrest, and then searches the premises for Yuuto's old clothes. He just hopes it isn't compromised. Thankfully, he finds it in regular size inside the closet. “Now where could it be… Ah, got it!” he exclaims, pulling out a bottle of lube Yuuto carries around for their stints.

Yuuto only needs a glob of it (which is _way_ cuter than it needs to be), immediately setting to work on opening himself up. In the meantime, Ren is content to sit back and watch him put his first finger in with determined concentration. He's so small now, a single finger of Ren's would be more than enough to fill him up…

His hand slips under his pants, palming his own growing erection. Yuuto’s eyes widen at the action, and he makes a face at him that makes Ren chuckle. “Don’t worry, I’m not putting this in you,” he says. “You’re way too small for it.” Though the thought would probably haunt him for the foreseeable future.

He’s just about gotten half hard when Yuuto pulls out his fingers, laying on his back to offer up his ass. Too cute. Ren coos at him as he kneels on the floor, rubbing his tiny stomach while the other hand presses lightly against his perineum. The squelch he hears pushing into the hole is deeply satisfying, especially when he feels Yuuto contract around his pinky finger, sucking him in. “You’re taking me in so good,” he murmurs. He still can’t hear Yuuto, but he’s enjoying it, if the way he forces himself onto Ren’s finger is any indication.

He spends a while exploring Yuuto's tiny insides with his little finger until he finds it loose enough for his satisfaction and taking it out. Yuuto sits up, as if to question what he's doing, but his eyes quickly widen when Ren prods his pointer at his asshole. "You can take it, right?" Yuuto doesn't react for a moment, but then his eyes squint in determination and he gives Ren a nod. Ren takes this as his cue to push in.

He can feel Yuuto better like this, concentrating on feeling him around while he squirms. It’s easier to locate and reach with Yuuto being so small. Ren isn’t even all the way in, massaging his prostate and enjoying the way Yuuto’s face scrunches from the pleasure. He always loves seeing the faces he makes whenever he fucks him, but theres a certain charm in having him so small and vulnerable, as opposed to him usually covering Ren with his body, or Ren having a hard time trying to reach up to his mouth while railing him.

Ah, right. While he has the chance, Ren presses a kiss on Yuuto’s forehead, grinning at the fierce blush that spreads on his cheeks. What he didn’t expect is for Yuuto to throw himself (and his finger) into an upright position and immediately _slamming_ his hips down his index finger, taking all of him in.

Ren stares transfixed as Yuuto works himself over, jackhammering on Ren’s finger and angling his hips so he hits that spot deep inside him. His cries are just loud enough for Ren to hear a hit of it, like a whimper in his ear. It’s not long before he cums, semen spraying out and onto Ren’s palm.

His face is so wrapped up and _cute_. Ren can’t take it anymore, taking his cock out and jerking it frantically right at Yuuto’s direction, panting as he imagines his fist is Yuuto’s tiny hole instead, squeezing him so thight. He only needs a few strokes and then his orgasm _slams_ into him, completely covering the tiny man with cum.

Ren comes down from his high and chuckles when he sees Yuuto licking up his cum. He picks up some paper towels from the table and lifts him up, wiping him clean of cum before dressing him back into his hoodie and scarf. When he’s done, he slips Yuuto into the pocket of his jacket. “There. Now let’s get going, We don’t wanna worry anyone, do we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Chibi Yuu fuckiesssssssssssssssss


End file.
